Affectionate
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Oneshot, slash. Yahaba envies his friends a little. [established!YahabaHanamaki]


**Affectionate**

A Haikyuu! oneshot

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Haikyuu!_ characters belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei, not to me. Been a while since I gave Hanayaha some love, so I fixed that. :3 Read, review, and enjoy!

\- ^-^3

Yahaba can see it in the morning, when he arrives at school and meets Watari at the shoe lockers out front.

"'Morning, Yahaba," his friend says in that usual, chipper tone of voice. It takes a lot for Watari to be anything but chipper, though Yahaba has seen it a few times. When Watari gets annoyed with him. When everyone on the team is one-hundred percent done with Oikawa's obnoxiousness. When his mother cuts up the hot dogs in his lunch to look like octopi as if he's still four years old.

But, this morning… "Your grin is wide and dumb," Yahaba points out to the smaller, shaven-haired teen nonchalantly. He changes into his school slippers while Watari massages the corners of his mouth, hoping to relax his facial muscles.

"No, it's not…" He tries to frown at Yahaba, but his smile unwillingly returns as he switches shoes at the locker behind the second-year setter. "…shut up," he ultimately mumbles.

Yahaba starts to snicker, but the desire vanishes as Matsukawa and Hanamaki round the corner of their row, and Watari's eyes instinctively make a beeline for the dark-haired third year.

Beside a distracted Matsukawa, Hanamaki grunts. He catches Yahaba's eye and mock-gawks at their friends, as if to say "Can you believe these two? And in _public_ , no less!"

It's hard not to smirk at that, and Hanamaki does the same. Yahaba stays put as Hanamaki trots over to him, rudely stepping between Matsukawa and Watari for a brief moment—not that they mind. Watari chatters at the quiet giant, somehow carrying a full conversation with Matsukawa's micro expressions and one-word comments.

Hanamaki slings a lazy arm around Yahaba's shoulders while the younger teen puts his outdoor shoes away. "You know," he says lowly to Yahaba, his eyes on the other two, "Matsukawa still refuses to admit it out loud, that he and Watari are A Thing."

"Watari's oblivious but not that bad. He's tight-lipped about it, though," Yahaba states, and he walks away from the scene, Hanamaki tugged along since Yahaba hasn't shaken his arm off.

But, now, away from their friends, Hanamaki's attention is on him. "Don't be bummed about it."

Yahaba rolls his eyes as they climb the stairs in this awkward manner. "I'm not."

"When Watari finally admits it, I bet he'll tell you. You're, like, second only to Matsukawa to him."

"Honestly, it doesn't bother me."

Hanamaki goes quiet. His grip on Yahaba tightens the closer they get to 2-5, until he keeps Yahaba from taking another step, and he pulls Yahaba off to the side. "Aw, _c'mon_ , Yahaba. I gotta have someone teaming up with me to tease them. So brighten up, yeah? We'll have lunch together later, and I need you to bring your Sassy A-game." Hanamaki grins, his tawny eyes bright, sharp, and devilish as he sneaks a pinch to Yahaba's rear—an action that earns him a red-faced glare and a pinched hand. "Or you could just bring your Ass A-game. Either's fine."

Yahaba rolls his eyes again and pushes off Hanamaki's chest. "I'll see you later, Hanamaki-san."

Hanamaki shoots him a wink in response.

\- ^-^3

Yahaba witnesses it in the afternoon, as Kunimi pulls his trick, the Eighth Wonder of the World, and manages to nod off on Kindaichi's shoulder in spite of their rowdy gathering up on the rooftop.

Sometimes he wonders why Kunimi and Kindaichi join their senpai at all on the rooftop. They don't do it all the time, but it's just enough to reinforce the camaraderie that club established. Still…to come up here only to nod off…

Hanamaki follows Yahaba's eyes to the cozy first years and grins. He catches the other third years' eyes and gestures, too, but only Matsukawa snickers at Kindaichi's predicament. Oikawa and Iwaizumi smile softly at their kouhai's closeness and merely resume eating lunch and talking about plans for after practice and before they head home to get lost in extra studies since it's that time of year. Of course they have no real response; they're used to it.

Yahaba heaves a small, internal sigh and pokes and prods his bento with his chopsticks. Annoying still is that Hanamaki's sharp eyes return to him, and the wing spiker leans in Yahaba's direction. Without a reaction from him, Hanamaki keeps leaning to his left until he's leaning _on_ Yahaba, their shoulders pressed together, aligned until they aren't because Hanamaki is heavier and starting to push his boyfriend over and down and, really, it wouldn't do to land in such a compromising pose while they have an audience. Honestly.

Hanamaki, surprisingly, seems to notice this, and he stops pushing, instead resting his chin on Yahaba's shoulder. "First Matsukawa and Watari," he mumbles low enough for just Yahaba to hear. "Now the married first years." He wrinkles his nose at the idea, though none of them really resent the ease with which Kindaichi and Kunimi interact with each other.

"Yeah… PDA's an issue with our team," Yahaba jokes, even though something hurts in his chest a bit, saying that.

Hanamaki gives him a long side look. Then his smirk returns. "Exactly. Why waste time with PDA when there are other fun things to do?" he finishes, snaking a surreptitious arm around Yahaba's waist.

Yahaba rolls his eyes for the third time that day, but he doesn't scramble away the way he had this morning. It would be hard to without bringing unwanted attention, and he just wants to finish his lunch and, yeah, maybe let Kunimi finish his nap, if Kindaichi can keep looking that happy with that dopey, Kunimi-only smile on his face.

\- ^-^3

Yahaba witnesses it in the evening, as Oikawa switches modes so easily, too easily, while in genuine captain mode.

With practice in full swing, Oikawa still refers to Iwaizumi by his nickname, which isn't anything unusual. But there are some times when the word is the same, but the intonation—and maybe even the _intention_ —changes.

Less on the sidelines and more so on the court, when the two are by the net, reviewing something or planning a play, Oikawa drops to undertones. Iwaizumi often drifts closer to him to hear him better, and Yahaba wonders if that's on purpose or just a happy coincidence, since none of the rest of them know what it's like, having that kind of close, persisting relationship nearly as old as they are. 

But, every few words, Oikawa's "Iwa-chan" can be heard, but it isn't the usual "Iwa-chan~!" It's just…"Iwa-chan." Rather plain, kind of simple, but so softly spoken and casually said and, yet, somehow all the more intimate because captain and ace speak so smoothly that their language is just as ambiguous as their actions…and, then again, not. The two have so much going for them that maybe clearly defined titles don't mean much to them. They have each other already and acknowledge it, even in the basest sense. That's why an "Iwa-chan" said quietly as if they're the only two in an empty classroom can tug a tiny smile from Iwaizumi's lips, and it's not just Oikawa's boisterousness that softens. It's Iwaizumi's demeanor. And that's something just the two of them have. Like Matsukawa and Watari's chipper flirting and Kindaichi and Kunimi's cozy skinship, Oikawa and Iwaizumi have a language all to themselves that really doesn't warrant any further analyzation…

…least of all by a jealous teammate, Yahaba thinks moodily when he finally tears his eyes away and approaches the net for toss practice.

Hanamaki catches his arm, much as he'd done this morning, and he raises one eyebrow at the fluffy-haired setter. "Yahaba?" he asks, kind of quietly. Likely because, just as Yahaba hadn't wanted to this afternoon at lunch, he doesn't exactly want to draw attention to themselves.

And, yet, Yahaba bites his lower lip, trying to hide his frown. There's nothing really different from how Hanamaki says his name now compared to how he usually says it.

And Hanamaki just worsens the situation. "Want to go home together?" he asks, his smirk back on but less a smirk and more a cheeky grin this time, his intent the same as usual, nevertheless.

Yahaba bites his lips harder, ignoring his captain setting a perfect toss behind him for their ace.

Damn, he's jealous. And Hanamaki just doesn't get it. Not a single bit.

\- ^-^3

Yahaba _doesn't_ witness it on the walk to the bus stop alongside Hanamaki, nor does he glimpse it when his boyfriend rides the bus home with him, even though Hanamaki lives in a completely different neighborhood and will just have to turn right back around as soon as they reach Yahaba's condo.

He supposes he could view Hanamaki's company right now in that light, a gesture done sweetly by a guy as crass as they come. And, yet, it pales in comparison to the googly eyes Matsukawa and Watari make at each other, to the relaxed attitude Kunimi has only with Kindaichi in reach, to the allowances Iwaizumi makes for Oikawa as if he knows Oikawa means all the endearing things he says or at least those things implied by a kind beckoning of his childhood soulmate.

He doesn't hate it when Hanamaki gets hands-y with him when no one is looking. And Yahaba loves the thrill of hiding in a shadow at school or elsewhere so he can make out with Hanamaki. He also enjoys the goodnight kisses outside his family's condo complex that make his stomach tighten and his lower half excited and are too much for his parents to witness.

But…

Hanamaki touches Yahaba's right upper arm, turning the second year to face him as they near Yahaba's street. The wing spiker quirks an eyebrow. "…hey. Something you wanna tell me?"

Yahaba blinks…and purses his lips. Grr. Why does Hanamaki have to notice? But, as that's the case…does that mean it's truth time? He flicks his eyes to Hanamaki, but he frowns. This time when his stomach tightens, it isn't good.

Hanamaki furrows his brow, his small eyes wide and confused as he twists his lips around, trying to read Yahaba. That isn't a favorite activity of his, since he has to put so much energy into doing the same with Matsukawa day in and day out, but Hanamaki has also told Yahaba before that he feels more at ease when they tell each other things flat-out.

Ah, hell. Might as well do something to distract him, right? So Yahaba leans up to kiss him—

—and Hanamaki stops him.

Oh, no. Yahaba panics, backing off with large, scared eyes. For Hanamaki to stop him, he's really messed up…!

…or maybe not? Because then Hanamaki smiles at him, of all things. Not a smirk, not a grin. Just a gentle smile, a comfy smile. He has one hand in his pants pocket, and the other he brings up to touch Yahaba's cheek. And then he reaches up further and tousles Yahaba's hair, playing with the brunet's swirly, soft fringe, brushing it to the side and twirling a few strands around his index and middle fingers.

Yahaba turns bright red. "Hanamaki-san?!"

"What? You looked as if you really wanted some attention."

"But—I was going to _kiss_ you!"

Hanamaki pauses for thought, continuing to play with Yahaba's hair. "But…I don't think you really wanted to…?"

Yahaba's cheeks deepen to magenta—or the heat feels that way to him, at least. He gapes at his boyfriend. "Why wouldn't I want to kiss you?!"

Hanamaki stops fiddling with the younger boy's hair, and he brushes his knuckles along Yahaba's cheekbone, pecking his lips briefly. "I know, in general, you want to. And I might not be as suave as Oikawa is with Iwaizumi or Shido is with his girlfriend…and we don't have that seemingly telepathic connection Kindaichi and Kunimi have or Matsukawa's developing with Watari. But I'm not completely thick. You've been eyeing the others enviously all day, Yahaba."

"No, I haven't."

Hanamaki snorts and goes back to playing with Yahaba's hair, even though the latter tries swatting him away. "Yeah, you have. Now, I know you're not into PDA, but…" He groans at himself and shakes his head. "I admit, I could do a better job of balancing horniness with affection."

Yahaba emits a choked sound at that, flustered and hoping to correct him.

"But, Yahaba, I hope you know me well enough by now to know that I don't want to have sex with you."

The setter's fluster goes away as he cocks an eyebrow at Hanamaki.

"I mean, that's not the _only_ thing I want to do with you," Hanamaki quickly corrects, flustered a bit himself. He drops his hand from Yahaba's soft tresses and picks up Yahaba's hand instead, swinging the setter's hand a little until they resume the walk home. Then he links his fingers—the same length as Yahaba's and maybe a tad pale by comparison and stocky where Yahaba's are slender—with his boyfriend's before giving Yahaba's hand a squeeze. "But I want to fall asleep in front of the TV with you, too. And walk home together whenever we can. And do laundry together. And catch your eye across the room with a secret joke meant for the two of us alone. And have you try to teach me taxes and give me a one-armed hug and maybe even a kiss on the top of my head before you sigh and shove me away from my shoddy work so you can do it yourself because, let's be real, you definitely like doing things yourself when you have a specific way of doing them."

Yahaba doesn't know what to make of everything Hanamaki says. He…can't believe Hanamaki's given it this much thought. Which is kind of mean to Hanamaki, but he hasn't shown Yahaba this side of himself before. And it's refreshing. And a lot all at once. And probably exactly what Yahaba needs right now. However—"…I don't take over things," he mumbles, squeezing Hanamaki's hand back.

Hanamaki laughs and pulls Yahaba _just this much_ closer to him. "Yeah, you do. You and Watari tend to fill the bench's water bottles, but I know you only bring him along to hold the extras since you fill them all yourself. And you only concede chastising Kyoutani to Oikawa because he's the captain. And I heard from a certain someone that you nominated yourself for class rep and were all too happy when you ran unopposed."

The setter grimaces. Goddammit. Now he knows never to tell Watari anything ever again. "Yeah, well… Now you know. Gonna do something about it?" he goads.

"Nah. It's dumb to."

Of course. It'd be too much effort.

"I love that part of you, and I'm not here to change it," Hanamaki finishes as they arrive outside Yahaba's condo complex. He tilts his head left, resting his cheek against Yahaba's head, not quite on top, since there's not enough of a height difference with them, but…done sweetly nevertheless. Affectionately.

And that's all Yahaba has wanted. Probably for longer than just today.

Hanamaki's smile morphs into a grin the longer Yahaba stares up at him silently, but it's more a nervous gesture than anything else. "Well…see you tomorrow, Yahaba."

Oh. Even his voice is different, nervous and surprised and so— _so unsure of himself like that day when they confessed to each other all that long ago_.

He really does seem unsure of himself as he detaches from Yahaba and ushers the setter towards the building with a light pat on his bum. But he relaxes once Yahaba puts one foot in front of the other and heads towards the automated doors of the lobby, and he waves when Yahaba throws once more glance for the day over his shoulder, glimpsing the return of that smile that makes his eyes crinkle and look warm and inviting and downright _cozy_ and—

Yahaba's glad he didn't kiss his boyfriend. The affection really was all he needed, and he's glad he got it, otherwise he mightn't've learned this part of Hanamaki…

…nah. Affection's not _all_ he needs, he thinks as Hanamaki's mischievous smirk pops up in his mind's eye when he unlocks his front door. But it's definitely a necessity, just as Hanamaki is in his life and, as the older boy has just revealed, just as Yahaba is in Hanamaki's.

\- ^-^3

 **When you try not to write in present tense…but then the fic screams it'll behave if you use present tense. ;P Man. I just wanted to write something fluffy, purely fluffy, for them, but Yahaba's mindset got a bit down… Sry about that, my setter son. -w- Honestly, tho, I think Hanayaha deffo is the couple to make a lot of mistakes to learn from on the way. But Yahaba, being jealous of the others… So cute! And Makki knowing his bf so well—he observes you because he's always got his eye on you, Yahaba! X3 Now, obvo the Matsuwata is for me :3c (and fans since I've gotten a few people hooked XD), but I like seeing some of my headcanons popping up again (where Yahaba lives, that Makki doesn't live nearby, that Watari is occASIONALLY A BLABBERMOUTH—more to come on that one, btw ;P). Ahhh. I love Seijou a lot, but mostly Makki, Mattsun, Yahaba, and Watacchi. My boys. X3 I also really liked this one more after rereading it for editing, because I can see in hindsight how Makki actually was aware all day long of Yahaba's attitude. Man, they're made for each other, these bickering boyfriends. XD**

 **Thanks for reading, and please review! Check out my other [** _ **HQ!**_ **] fics, too, if you liked this! I've always got more rarepairs to feed ya.**

 **-mew-tsubaki -w-**


End file.
